Can This Really Happen To Me?
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Derek was in the woods being on the look out when he heard a scream for help.He find a girl laying in a pool of blood he helps her and they begin a friendship. Will Derek let her get close after he suffered a major lost?Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Can this really happen to me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.I wish i did though.

Please Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Meeting in the woods.

I was walking in the woods waiting for scott to he is always i head a scream by a girl,which was near my house.I ran in my wolf face to my house and saw a girl laying on the groud in a pool of blood.I changed back to my normal face.I bent down over her and studied looked like she was about was wearing a blue jeans with button down white had green was actually pretty.

Anyways...I asked ...

"Hello are you okay".

I got no answered.

I picked her up,took a short cut to the highway and took her to the hospital.I waited a couple of minutes and the nurse told me (which is scotts mom)that it looked like another mountain lion attack but i knew it wasn't i knew it was the doings of the Alpha but what i don't get is that why would he leave her alive it doesn't make the fact that why he even targeted her in the first place.

I went back home and stayed inside.I think the hunters are out snooping around(which one of them is Scott's gifriends Aunt Kate) I knew they would be on my tail soon enough as soon as they hear of the attack they are going to think i did think im the danger to this community and im not.I try to protect people as much as i can.I'm just glad that the hunters arent suspicious of Scott yet.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Sam's Pov:

I woke in a White bright room with a machine that was beeping it was really annoying.I wetn down to my side and I realized I had a bandage i was really confused on what had happen to me all i remember is me running from a huge animal like beast with red eyes thats all i remember and hearing a male voice after that.I was brought out of my thoughts by i was guessing my nurse.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm okay my head and side hearts alittle, what happened to me" I asked curiously.

"You were attack by a moutain lion". she explained.

"I was" i asked puzzled"

I just don't think it was a mountain nurse checked my vitals and left for the night she said i had to stay overnight for observation and make sure i heal okay.

Back at Derek's

The hunters were now gone and well so i thought,

"Well well well look who we have here" the blonde woman said,"It looks like your all alone tonight Derek."

"Get out of my house don't make me hurt you" Derek snarled back.

"No we are here to warn you if anyone else gets hurt we'll be looking for you and then kill you" Kate warned.

"I'm not the one that hurt that girl in the woods, I actually saved her stated.

"Yeah right."

With that she left.

I was still waiting to see if the Alpha would turn up but i guess not because of the hunters.

I went to sleep...

TBC. Please review and let me know what you if it is short.I except not mean stuff.o

oh as for Allison,Stiles, and Scott they will only appear sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.I will try to do derek from the Tv show from now on.:) Well Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Sam pov:

Today I was getting out of the hospital,my womb was starting to heal and i was feeling alot one thing that was still on my mind was Derek Hale and how he was in the woods at the same time i i see him though im going to thank him for saving my i didn't think it was going to change my life.I started to drift off to sleep from all of the pain medicine they were giving me through the I.V.

21/2 hours minutes later:

I started to wake up and saw a figure like shadow standing in my kind of looked familiar but couldn't see him cleartly because he was alittle far away until i sat up. I asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room". I asked cautiously. He didn't answer.

"I said who are you". i said angrily. I was starting to get angry.

"My name is Derek Hale, I'm the one who saved your life the other night".He came alttle closer.

"Oh,Well I want to thank you for saving my life if it wasn't for you I be dead right now" I said smiling. He didn't smile back.

or say anything...

"Well what were you doing in the woods late at night on a full moon" He asked darkly.

He must dont have any personality or any manners.

"I was having a fight with my parents and I went out for a walk" I explained. getting a sip of water.

"Well you shouldn't be careless and in the woods alone especially on a full moon" He said snapping at me.

"Im glad you save my life but if you want to be mean you can just leave".I stated crossing my arms.

"Im sorry im not having a good week plus this is how I am"He stated.

When we were still talking the nurse came in telling me visiting hours were over in 45 minutes so I could eat lunch.I guess when they nurse was talking to me Derek must of slipped was kind of rude of him he didn't stay i don't know why but it bugged me alittle. I ate lunch and rested the nurse said I was getting discharged in an hour or so and my mother was picking me up...

Derek Pov:

After i visit the girl in the hospital i went to see scott and made sure to warn him about the hunters around my house because he always comes around unannouced..I went in through his window and he wasn't there he must be with Allison. I told him he shouldn't be around her because he can't control himself he just told me that i was jealous because i didn't have a girfriend and that I should get one.I can't though i would put her in daner and im already trying to protect people from the Alpha and other things...Anyways i was waitng and waiting for scott to show it was now 7 pm and he came throught the window..

"Hello where havw you been". Scott jumped he must of gor scared.

"That is none of your business Derek".he stated.

I threw him against the wall and told him...

"I knew you were with Allison, you are going to get us into danger if you keep seeing her".I stated I could tell he was alittle scared.

"So i cant help it i am in love with her"Scott said sitting on his bed.

"I know but you are gonna have to fight it if you want to keep her safe including us,the hunters have been swarming my house because i found a girl in a pool of blood and they think i didn't." I stated.

"Yeah i heard you saved her life,My mom is her nurse." Scott explained.

"Yeah I went to go see her" I said.

Scott had his eyebrow raised.

"Get that look off your face,I couldn't let her die". Derek said defensively.

"Yeah i know,Well i have to go to Allison's i'm having dinner,That's why i came back".

I left Scott's and when back to my house I was getting ready to go inside when i seen a figure standing there it was that girl from the hospital she must of got discharge.I just dont get why she came here.

"What are you doing here" I asked folding my arms.

"I just wanted to properly thank you for saving my life". Sam said stepping up on the porch.

"You don't have to do that i was just in the the right place at the same time" He said.

"Can't you take a compliment from some one,you are very rude sometimes." I stated angrily.

"Well that is my attitude and you are going to have to be use to it" Derek stated.

"Well i'm just going to go." She said and left.

I swear girls can be so annoying but she is the first person to stand up to me though..A few moments later I heard a scream I ran really fast and it was Sam again she tripped over a branch I couldn't help but laugh.

"It isn't funny,but hey you actually smiled". Sam said.

"Don't get use to it". Derek said helping her up.

"Let me give you a ride home". Derek offered.

"Sure,my address is 142 oak road,Do you kno where that is"? I asked him getting into his was really nice.

"Yes i know where it is,Come on". We drove off and we were at her house in 15 minutes.

"Thanks". Sam said smiling.

"Yeah but dont make this a habit,Its not safe in the woods for anyone".Derek stated.

She was now in her house and I went tells me this isn't the last time I'm going to see her.

Hope you liked it. Review let me know what you think or what should i put in the next chapter, 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews on the last means alot to me. oh there is only going to be a 10 chapter story.

Disclaimer: I still dont own Teen Wolf.I only own Sam and the Plot.

Chapter 3 meeting scott and allison for the first time /Conversation with Derek

Sam pov:

9am

I just got out of bed and decided to go for a morning first decided to throw some clothes on.I threw some shorts on with a tank top.I ran past my house and ran into the woods that has a path leads to Derek's going to avoid his house as much as i has been over a week since i seen him or heard from is alittle strange at I continued my walk when i wasnt looking where i was going, i ran into this guy and girl. and almost knocked them the guy hurried up and caught reflexes i must say.

"I am so sorry i wasn't looking where i was going". I said wiping my pants off.

"It's ok niether were we" The girl said.

These people looked around is my age.

"My name is Samantha Anderson. and you guys are"? i asked.

"I am Scott McCall and this is my girlfriend Allison Argent" she said shaking my hand.

"Its nice to meet you both" i said smiling.

"Why are you in the woods anyways, its not safe". Scott said cautiously.

"That sounds familiar". I said.

"Has someone else told you that before". Scott asked curiously.

"Actually yeah but he isn't important".I said avoiding question.

"His name is Derek Hale isnt it?" he asked.

"Yes,You know him"? i asked.

"Yeah i do and if i was you i would stay away from him he is dangerous".Scott explained.

"I wouldn't say that if it wasn't for him I would be dead right now,he is the one that saved my life the other night".I explained.

"Oh your the sam girl,my mom was your nurse in the hospital"he explained.

"Yeah i am",he is alittle mean but i wouldn't call him dangerous". I explained defensively.

"If you only knew" scott mumbled.

"What did you mean by that". I asked curiously standing by Allison.

"Come on scott i have to get home" Allison said pulling on scotts jacket.

"OKay if you ever wanna hang out with us,it would be okay,but be careful of Derek".He said protectively.

"It was nice meeting you, Sam" they both said.

In a flash they were gone,I continued my jog and I went to Derek's place when i seen they cops there I layed low in the bushed til' they were gone.

Derek saw looked really mad and actually scary eyes were dark and he had his hands in a ball.

"Hey Derek why were the police here", I asked. I could tell he wasn't in the mood to see me.

"They were asking me questions about the night you were attacked in the woods,they think i did it".He said angrily.

"Why would they think that". I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know my family has a history here and people never liked my family".He explained.

"Oh but that still don't explained why they think you did it.I stated confused.

"Because i was in the woods at the same time as you were".He said getting on his porch.

"Oh i can tell them you saved my life"I said as usual didn't smile back.

"That still wouldn't help." he in the house.I followed him.

"Why not". I said with a hand on my hip. Derek looked at me funny.

"Are you always this nosy" he said.

"No,but im just gonna go since your being mean".I said starting to walk grabbed my arm.

"Sorry like i said im being tis way for your own good". he said.

"Why"?I asked.

"I dont like being friends or being close with people".He explained.

"Why not" i asked curiously.

"Long story,well you should go". Derek said rushing me out.

I didnt ask anymore questions i left without saying another word. End of Pov.

Derek Pov:

After she went home.I was thinking why would she want to help me.I cant start a friendship with noone after what i been through on loosing my family.I cant put her in she ever found out about me she would freak.I went to scotts house and we trained for a while I learned that he and allison ran into her in the woods when she was told her i was a danger and i hate to admit this he was right but there is something about that girl and i cant put my finger on it yet its all still a that night the Alpha killed a movie manager and they say its a moutain lion not.I was lost in thoughts when i saw sam walking down the sidewalk past scotts house.

"What are you doing out late again"? he asked.

"What are you my father"? i said angrily.

"I'm just telling you to ne stated.

"I'll call my mom to come and get me".i said.

"How about you just stay with me stated I cant believe i just said that.

I dont even know you"she stated,

"Im not going to hurt you".I said reassuring her.

"Ok but just for tonight:.I said

We went back to my place and she slept in Laura's old room I stayed outside of the starting to feel very protective of her.I dont have a feeling why.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

\

Thanks for the Reviews! You know who you you Enjoy this in this story Allison already knows about her family and Scott.

Chapter 4What trouble could i get myself more into

Sam pov:

I woke up to a room that was very dark and kinda messed up. I actually forgot where i was then i remeber that last night Derek asked me just to stay the night instead of walking back last night all by myself.I don't know why he is so protective of me,I kinda of like it but I don't know why.I knew him for only a week now.I was now hearing footsteps coming from the stairs.

It was Derek with a hot chocolate and Donuts. That was nice of him.I was thinking.

"Hey your up,here is breakfast for you"Derek said handing me the stuff.

"Thank you oh and thanks for letting me stay here last night,but my parents are probably worried about me"I explained worried.

"It's okay Allison called last night and told your mom that you were staying at her house and said you guys were working on a project."He explained.

"That was nice of her I guess." I said.

Why would she do that i wouldn't consider us friends yet but she seems really nice but i can tell they were hiding something including Derek.

"Anyways I should get you home I have some stuff to do"Derek said and left the room.

"Okay"I Said. But he left the room before he even heard thats what i thought.

I was starting to go down the stairs when i started to trip but i didn't feel myself had caught me.I caught a glimpse of him at that very moment I notice that he was very was wearing a black shirt with dark faded jeans.I caught myself looking into his greyish green heart starting beating really fast and i felt conscious.I dont get why I felt like that.

I interupted and let him know that I really should be going even though he was the one that had stuff to arrived at his car a few moments later and we got in.

"Do you think you can slow down a bit" I asked holding on to the dashboard.

"Sorry I'm not use to having people in the car with me"He said slowing down.

"Wow Derek Hale actually apologized.I said smiling.

He actually smiled but didn't last long.

:"Derek can I ask you a question"? I asked.

"You just did,but go ahead". he said.

"What happen to your house,and don't anyone else live with you" I asked.I can tell i hit a nerve when i asked that because his face turned angry.

"I'm sorry but i do not want to talk about it its the past and i want to keep it that way.' He stated angrily.

After that I just dropped the we stopped talking i realized that I was now at my house.

"Thanks for the ride".I said closing the car door.

He didn't say anyting he just drove off I think I really pissed him off.I just dont get why its such a touchy subject.I went into my house and went back to sleep it was only 8am. End of Sam's pov.

Derek Pov:

I just don't get why she keeps asking me that is really nosy.I don't mean to be its none of her i do got to say that I felt weird when i caught her on the stairs and i heard her heart beating really it be that she likes she does she's wasting her time I dont do relationships and i have trouble trusting people after what had happened 6 years ago.

After i dropped Sam off i went to visit my uncle and see if there is any improvement on his there wasn't of course.I really need to know who the Alpha is so we can killed him.I was now at Scotts.

"Hey Derek did you get any answers from your uncle"? He asked.

"No not yet there no change with hinm"I said sighing.

"So what happened wiht the Sam girl I saw her get into your car last night". He asked.

"She stayed at my hoyse last night".I explained sitting at the computer chair.

Scott raised his eyebrows. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter Scott,nothing happened,I didnt want her walking back by herself"I said defending myself.

"You sure are protective of her,are u sure you don't like her".Scott asked.

"I am sure".I assured myself.I just dont get why the Alpha wants with her". I explained.

":Wait who is this Sam girl"Stiles asked.

:None of your business" i said harshly.I do not like that kid.

"Derek be is the girl that Derk saved."He explained.

After scott's house i went to sam's house to see if she was was sound asleep.I leaped from the roof and went i do sort of have a soft spot for her but i wont show it.

End of chapter Hoped you enjoyed it.I wrote this on 3 hours a sleep. Dont get to review

REVIEWS=Update oh next chapter will be just Allison and Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 5 Enjoy! .Derek wont be in this chapter til' the end.

Chapter 5: Girls day out!

Allison Pov: (still the same morning when Sam left Derek's)

Derek called me out of the blue last night and asked if i would call Sam's mom and tell her that she was staying at my house because she ended up staying at his house.I dont even know how he got my number porbably from I got up at 10am and got a shower.I am supose to be meeting Sam in an hour we are hanging out at the mall is a nice person and i figure we could get to know each other.I know what its like to be the new girl in i got out of the shower I brushed my dressed which i put on jeans with my favorite black shirt.I brushed my curly hair and went downstairs.

"Hey dad i'm leaving now to go meet Sam".I said grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

"Ok be back later around 6" my dad yelled.

He can be so protective somtimes.

I called Sam to see if she was ready.

"Hello,Sam its Allison are you ready yet".I asked. I can tell she was still tired.

"Yeah i'll be right down,let me get my shoes on" I said putting my jacket on. we hung up.

After i got off the phone with her i was at her house in 5 minutes we only lived 2 blocks away from each other.

I honked the horn... she came out and got in the car.

"Hey you don't look like you had sleep." I said starting the car.

"I didn't get much sleep".Sam said yawning.

"Yeah it looks that way".So what do you want to do first at the mall" I asked her.

"Um it don't matter to me,Oh i still want to apologize for running into you and scott the other day." She said.

"It's okay,we weren't looking where we were going" I said reaasuring her.

"How long have you and scott been together" She asked.

"Um i think 4 months now".I explained "Are you interested in anyone"? i asked got alitle anxious.

"There is someone that i think i like but im not sure if it is right" Sam said.

I wonder who she likes.

"Who is it,do i know who he is"? i asked.I hope i wasnt being to nosy.

"Derek i dont know If i like like i feel weird around him like my heart start beating really fast.I just think its because he saved my life".She said explaining.

"Whoa are you sure,when did it start happening?" i asked her.

"It started when i stayed last night and when i was around him".She said.

"Maybe you will figure it out".I said smiling.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and parked the decided to go into the store called was a clothing store that i been going to alot thats wear i got my leater jacket at.

"Hey Sam do you like this jacket".I said holding up a black leather said she couldnt find hers.

"Yeah that ones nice."How much is it"? she asked.

"Its 34.00 plus tax.I said.

"Okay i'll get it,What else do they have here".I asked.

"I dont know look around see if you like anything else.I said to her.

She went to go look around and i swear i saw Derek Hale in the store with I think my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Hey Allison you ready to go" I know iam" I stated.

"Yeah do you want to go to my house or do you want to go home?".It was now 6pm.

"I'll go home." Sam said grabbing her bags.

I dropped Sam off her house and headed home.

Sam pov:

After Allison dropped me off I went into the Kitchen and got something to eat when I saw there was a note on the fridge from my parents.

_Sam._

_Me and your father had to work late just fix whatever you feel like making,we will be home at 11._

_Love ya_

_Mom and Dad._

I decided to just make me a tv dinner and go up in my room and watch some Shore was i was in to the show I heard a noise coming from my closet.I went to go open it when Derek came out I screamed.

"What are you doing in my room"I asked holding my hand over my chest."You scared me".

"Sorry,Anyways i'm here to give you your black jacket back you left it at my house".He said handing me my jacket.

"You came all the way over here and gave me my jacket". Yeah right".I said.

"OKay i came over here to see if you were 's a full moon out and the crazy people are out"he said.

Why would he care about my safety.i am kinda glad to see i wouldnt let him know that,

"Okay well you better go my parents will be here soon"I explained.

"Yeah well be careful I'm sure you dont want me to save your life for a 3rd time."He said smiling and went out my window.

After he left i got pajamas on and went to bed. (it was 10 pm)

Derek pov:

After i left sam.A relieft washed over me.I'm glad she was i don't know what is wrong with me.I can't like her.I would put her in great just something about her that i like.I don't know im confused.I went over scott's because the hunters were on the Premises.I stayed there until they were gone.I swear they are going to pay for what they did.

TBC. Hope you enjoyed this me know if you think its to soon for them to realize there feelings for each other.

REview please


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Pokemonrul432 for the review it means alot.

Hope you enjoy chapter 6 its going to be a long one.

Disclaimer:Still dont own Teen Wolf.

Chapter 6 The Feeling is Mutual/Finding out the truth.

Sam pov:

I woke up to Derek being on my mind.I don't even know why he was at my house in the first place and I don'tget why he cares so much about my safety. I know he doesn't like or care about me, he only cares about himself. I went downstairs and there was a note from my are never here.

_Sam,_

_Me and your dad had to go on a business trip we will be back in 2 weeks._

_Love,_

_Mom&Dad._

My phone Beeped I looked on my phone and it was a text from Allison.

**"Sam do you want to hang out Scott and Derek had training".?**

_**"**__What training did they have?Yes i would love to hang out again."_

**"Oh nevermind that they're just working out"Oh i'll meet you at your house".**

I knew she was hiding something.

_"Yeah we can watch movies and stuff my parents won't be home for another 2 weeks"._

**"Ok well see you in a few."**

After me and Allison was done texting I got the stuff together for when she comes little did I know we were gonna have two more guests.

20 minutes later:

Allison was now here and it was now 1pm.

"You can just sit your stuff in the living room" I said leading her into the hallway part of my house.

"Ok so what do you want to watch first" She asked sitting on the couch.

"How about we watch a comedy like The Back up Plan" I suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good,I've been wanting to see that anyways".She said.

"Allison guess who was in my room last night"? I said.

"Who Derek Hale'' She said flatly.

I was astonished."How did you know that".I asked shocked.

"Scott told me he brought back your jacket for you" She replied.

"Oh" was all i could say.

We were in the middle of the movie when Allison's phone started ringing.

"Who is that"i asked nosliy.

"It's Scott do you mind if I take it" She asked.

It looked like it was important.

"Yeah you can go into the kitchen" i said pointing.

She went into the kitchen and answered her phone.

Scott and Allison's Conversation:

"Hello" she asked into the phone.

"Hey babe its me I have some news to tell you" he said breathless.

"Why are you out of breath" I asked.

"We were running from the Alpha" He replied.

"Why was the Alpha chasing after you and Derek".I asked.

"To kill us".He said.

"Where are you now"She asked.

"We are on our way to Sam's house".Scott said.

"OKay see you when you get here" Love you" I said.

"Love you to" He replied.

They hung up.

Little did Allison know but i was Listening to her were they talking about an Alpha and why would it be chasing and Allison came back in I hurried back into the living room.I guess Derek and Scott were coming over.I wasn't thrill on Derek coming over.

"Are you sure it's okay if they come over"?"Maybe you can talk with Derek about what your feeling".She said.

"Yeah maybe" I said sighing.

By the time the movie was over Derek and Scott were .

"Hey guys come on in".I said.

"Thanks" Scott said walking in following Derek behind him.

As soon as I saw Derek my heart starting beating really fast I thought it was gonna come out of my chest.I noticed that he looked really had a White t-shirt on with Dark black jeans and with the jacket that he always wears. I can tell he had abs to.I looked like an idiot just staring at him.

"Hey Sam how are you doing"? Scott asked taking his coat off and giving Allison a hug,

"Im good" I replied smiling.

Derek just stood there saying nothing is face stone as usual.

"So what are you guys doing here" I asked breaking the silence.

Derek finally spoked.

"We are here to tell you both to make sure you don't go outside, there was another attack" he said.

I eyed him he did look serious as he spoked.

"In Broad daylight"I asked confused.

I can tell they are already lieing to me.

"Yes it can attack in daylight or night time but mostly night though." he explained.

"So you guys are going to stay here with us"? Allison asked.

I knew she already i can't say anything about the Alpha because then she would know i was ease-dropping.

"Well I was just going to have Allison come over to my house and Derek stay here with Sam"He replied."If that was okay with you Sam"?

"Yeah sure but Im not sire Derek's not gonna want to keep on wanting to babysit me" i said humorously.

"Well someone has to babysit you"he said rudely.

That was really rude of him to say.

"Well you can just leave if you don't want to".I said angrily.

I can tell he was shocked form my outburst from the look that was portraying on his face.

"Sam I didn't mean it that way" Derek said calmly.

Somehing has been up with him since I Stayed at his house last night.

"Its okay I didn't mean to be mean.I'm just tired."I explained.

"Okay Sam were leaving I'll see you tomorrow let me know if anything happens"she wispered in my ear.

"I will" I smiled.

She gave me a hug and I told her maybe we can hang out tomorrow and I'll tell her anything that happens which it won' its just me and Derek .He was looking out my living room window.

6pm in the evening:

"Hey Derek im gonna go up and put pajamas on, I'll be back down".I explained.

"Okay"Derek continued to look out for the "animal" that had attacked me.

I was putting on pajama shorts witha spaghetti strap shirt top when i decided to look down and saw a picture of myparents. I just lost it and started crying.I miss them they are hardly ever home, I was interupted.

When i saw Derek standing in the doorway. I swear i thought i saw a sad expression on his face.

"Sorry didn't mean to interupt,But i came up to see if you were okay I heard a noise" Are you okay"? Derek asked concerned.

"I'm fine I just miss my parents they are never hardly ever home" i replied sniffling.

I don't know why i felt comfortable crying in front of him.

"Atleast you get to see your parents".He said.

"Where are your parents"I asked.

I hope i wasn't prying.

"They were killed in a house fire"Derek said sadly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you"I said putting my hand on moved away quickly.

"Sorry" i didn't mean to step over a boundary". I replied.

"It's okay, you want to watch a movie".he asked.

"Sure what type of movie do you like to watch." I asked.

"I like horror movies".he said.

:I decided to put in Friday the 13th in. I wasn't looking forward to it because i'm not a fan of hese movies.I put the movie in.I layed at the top and derek layed beside me on the right surprised he was that close to into the movie when it showed the scary parts found myself burried into derek's stiffened up.

"Sorry I didnt mean to." I appologized.

I been doing that alot lately.

"Its okay, not a fan of horror movies i see" he said smiling.

"No but you wanted to watch one"I said

"You didn't have to" he said.

I found myself staring into Derek's eyes and he was doing the same, my heart sped up and I noticed that he was starting to lean in I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but it wasn't we started kissing it was now starting to get hot and heavy by now he was begging for i gladly accepted I was roaming my hands through his hair.I can tell he was getting into it. He layed me down on my bed we continued to make-out.I took his jacket off and started to take his shirt off he hitched my leg over his hip and he kissed me all the way down to my neck which was my weak spot we continued to kiss and he started to lift me shirt up.

I pulled away.

"Derek i'm not ready to go that far yet" and I dont know what this is yet". I said breathlessly.

MY cheeks were flushed.

"Yeah your right". he replied putting his shirt and jacket back on.

"I'm sorry, what are we"? i asked,I really want to know.

"I don't know yet we only knew each other for like a week now and we almost had $ex.."I know i really like you".He said.

"I like you to but why are you so rude to me sometimes".Because one minute you are nice and the next your rude"Its like your bi-polar or something".I explained.

He snickered.

"I was doing it to protect you because I found myself starting to like you and I would put you in great danger".He explained.

"How would you put me in danger"? I asked confused.

"It's a long story".I'll explain when the time is right".he said.

"Okay so what is the status of our relationship"? i asked.

"We can just see where it takes us, But for now lets get you to bed" He said.

I layed on his chest with my hand draped across his gave me a kiss on my forehead and that was the last thing i remembered.I was out.

Derek pov:

I can't believe what had happened last night. Usually I don't like getting close to she is different.I can't believe I told her part of my past.I'm just debating about telling I'm a werewolf.I looked over at her she was smiling in her sleep,her heart was beating steadily.I gave her a kiss and left i had some errands to do.

An hour and half later:

I get a call from scott saying th Alpha attacked last night he killed a couple of kids at a bonfire.I'm glad Sam was safe with me last night.I still don't get why he attacked her.I went into my house and I sensed someone was there.I hid behind the door..

"maybe there is no one home".The guy said.

"Maybe he is burying a bone in the backyard".the other one said.

"Really are you going to use that one",How about to bad your sister bit it before she could have her first litter".The blonde said.

That did me in.I threw the two guys across the room and showed my teeth to mke sure she knew i mean business.I jumped to try and knock her down but she zapped actually hurt.

"Oh looks likd someone grew up in the right places" she replies with a smirk.

I pulled myself up to the green couch that was in the living room.

"So who is the Alpha"? she asks.

I look down.

"Maybe who don't know who the alpha is".she said..

"I don't" I snarled.

"Well looks like you just became useless".she said.

After that she lef. I composed myself and got ready to go back over Sam's did i know she heard everything.

Sam's pov:

I decided to go over Derek's to see he he wanted to spend the day i woked up to a note. I got dressed and hopped in my was now out of the shop.I headed over to Derek's I went up onto the porch and heard a woman's voice talking to Derek.I went to see Derek lying on the floor holding his side.I heard there whole left and now i knew it was safe to come out.I rush to Derek's side.

"Are you okay"? I asked concerned.

"I'm fine". He replied getting up.

"Who was that woman"?I asked curious.

"It was none,dont worry about it"He says.

"Derek i heard the whole conversation".I stated.

He was speechless.

"Now I want the truth".I demanded.

"Ok sit down". he pointed to the couch.

I sat down it must be really big.

"Do you remember I told you my parents were killed in a fire Well she did it but i have no happened 6 years ago."He explained.

"Yeah i remember". "Why"? i asked.

"Well my family come from werewolves and i am one" He said.

I started didn't look amuse proved me wrong though.I saw claws coming out of his had big pointy teeth and his yes were a icy blue.

"Wow was all i could say.I had fainted .Five minutes later look up to see Derek looking down at me.

"Are you okay"? he asked concerned.

"Yeah i feel like that was a dream".I stated holding my head.

"Sorry but you needed to known the truth".He said.

"i'm glad you finally told me".I said smiling,

"Your welcome" Derek said.

"Oh and it dont change how i feel about you".I said.

He put his hand on mine.

"So whats an Alpha" i asked.

"He's the person who is the leader of the pack" he is the one that bit scott".i explained.

"Scott's a werewolf." i said exasparated.

"Yeah he is but he is the good one but i been training him to control it on a full moon.". He explained.

"Does Allison know"? i asked.

"Yea she does".he explained.

"Oh, is the alpha the one who attacked me"? I asked.

"Yes he is but i dont get why though". he said puzzled.

"I dont either". I said.

Derek explained also to me that the woman that was at the house earlier is Allison's aunt and her family is Allison dont want anything to do with our talk i gave him a quick kiss and went home and layed down for a while i had a headache.

Nobody's pov:

Dont worry Derek you will find out soon enough why i attacked all are the Argents.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed the long chapter yes i know i took some quotes from teen wolf but i had to spice it up alttle.

Review and let me knw what you think

Review+More updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for whoever review last chapter!

Enjoy this chapter! Its a shocker:)

Thanks for the idea pokemonrul432:) You rock: and thanks for the suggestion about Derek.

Chapter 7: What a shock.

Samantha's pov:

I was sitting on my bed writing a report for my history class.I was doing mine on the movie "Titanic"..When all of a sudden i heard a howling noise coming from the woods.I know it couldn't be Derek or Scott they are at home but it is a full moon i slide my shoes on and threw my black jacket on and went out my window.I had to sneak because my parents were now home.I made a noise fortunately.

"Sam are you ok,I heard a noise". My mom yelled up.

"Yeah i just dropped something,go back to sleep"I went back to sleep.

It was now safe to go.I climbed down my terrace and jumped woods was near my house.I tried to follow that faint sound the best i could.I was now walking near all of a sudden the beast was on me.

"Ow" i cried out in pain.

I notice it was Derek.

"Derek, it's me Sam," I cried out as the beast still rested upon me as if blood thirst took control. "Derek, come on listen to my voice." His eyes had softened a little as if he really heard me. "Please Derek," I whispered placing my hand on his face. He quickly pulled away and leaned on a tree breathing heavily. When he looked up at me everything seemed normal.

" om my god Sam iam so came out of nowhere,I was looking for the Alpha".He apologized.

It looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh but you really scared me derek,I thought for a second you were gonna consider killing me" I said mortified.

"Sam you have to know I care about you I would never hurt you". He came over to me.

"I know you didn't mean to"I said smiling.

He gave me and hug and told me to get was a full moon and next time it could be the Alpha and i would be i was gonna try to talk him into staying with me for awhile.

"Um Derek will you stay with me for awhile just until i fall asleep" I said giving him puppy eyes.

"Yea but then i have to head home".He said."The hunters are out.

"Okay." i replied.

We headed to my house but we had to go through my climbed in first and helped me up.I went into the bathroom and put some pajamas was already layed in my bed sprawled out laying on one of my pillows. When i came out.(**Picture of bedroom on my profile)**

"Comfy" I asked smiling.

"Yes i am." He replied.

He patted the spot next to him.I layed down next to him and layed my head on his chest.

"Are you okay Derek you seem like your in deep thought".I asked him.

"I can't believe i almost hurt you".He stated.

"Derek its okay you didn't mean to." I reassured him.

"I know,but still."he stated.

"Yea but it doesn't change everything." I said.

"I know" he said giving me kiss.

We continued the kiss for about 15 more he pulled away.I sighed.

He laughed.

"There is more of that Sam when you wake up 2am." He said covering me up.

I was out in 10 minutes.

I was now having a bad dream.

Sam's Dream:

_I woke up in the cold woods.I saw that i was near derek's house.I saw the beast starting to come over to me.I ran as fast as i could I tripped over a branch that was coming up from the ground he had caught up to was Derek in full wolf mode and at that moment he was gonna kill me._

_"Derek its me sam,please don't hurt me"I cried out._

_He put a sctrach on my cheek._

_"Ow i cried out in pain"._

_My calling out didn't seem to dragged me over to his porch and sat me roughly on the porch._

_"I don't care if I hurt you sam" I hate you".He snarled._

_I started crying._

_"What did i do"?I asked._

_"Nothing,buti just don't want to be with you anymore,your worthless".he said."But thats about to change." he responded._

_How"? I asked._

_He picked up my arm and started to bite down on me._

_I screamed..._

Before i finished my nightmare i was woke up my Derek.

"Sam what is the matter"? he asked concerned.

"Nothin i had a nightmare",I said

I noticed I was crying.

"What was it about"? he asked curiously.

"You were chasing me in the woods and you bit me"I replied.

He had a deep look on his face.

"Awe Sam you know i would never hurt you".he said soothing me.

I smiled.

After we talked i went back to sleep.

Derek's pov:

I cant believe i almost hurt Sam and now she had a nightmare about it.I know i would never hurt i am going to ask her to be my i looked over.I saw that her clock read 6am.I had to leave before her parents saw me.I Gave her a quick kiss and left a note behind saying:

_Sam,_

_I'll see you later have to talk._

_Love,_

_Derek_

After i left the note i left.I went to go see scott but he wasnt i just roamed around.I decided to take my car and go get some i was getting gas.I saw Allison's dad pulled up with two other guys.

"Well look what the cat drug in"I snarled.

"Good to see you to Derek" Chris replied.

"What are you doing out here" Derek asked.

"Nothing just looking out to see if anything looks suspicious." He answered.

He picked up a car washer and started washing my windshield.

"You have to make sure you keep your car is clean".he said.

"Yeah, but get your hands off my car".i said angry.

Before them saying anything the one guy smashed my took everything for me not to rip his throat left and i headed back was waiting on the was now 12.

"Hey what are you doing here"? i asked giving her a kiss.

"Nothing,So what do you have to talk to me about"? I asked him.

"Its not important right now" he said.

"Come on I been stressing about it all morning", I said

"Okay sit down." I asked.

She look horrified.

"Sam this is a good thing dont worry.I assured her.

"Okay i know we only known each other for a month now,Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend"? I asked.

"Yes"! She me a hug,

"Great" I gave her a kiss.

We went up into my room.I was alittle this was the first time any girl has been in my room.

"So this is my room." i said letting her in.

Sam pov:

I stepped inside his had a full size bed on one side with a night tv was on a stand at the end of the was nice.I sat on his sat beside me.

"So what do you want to do"? I asked.

"I dont know" Talk?" he said.

We just layed there and talked.I was just staring at him.I cant believe we are now dating He was now looking down at me i already noticed that he started to lean in i started to lean in to .When our lips touched i felt a was diffrent from the first time. He slowly started to lay me down on the bed.I pulled him up on me so we could continue to kiss.

"Are you sure about this sam"? he asked.

"Yes im sure"? I said.

I took his jack and shirt only had his pants on.I lifted my shirt over my head.

I blushed.

"Sam there is nothing to be embarassed about,But we can stop if you want"? he said.

"No its fine" i assured him.

We were down to be partially nude.I unzipped his pants and took them off was now in his has such a amazing body.I wouldn't tell him this but i was alittle nervous because this was my first sure it wasn't were now naked.

"Sam this is going to hurt" he stated.

"I know".

we were now exploring each i know im glad we are now together.

Couple of hours later:

After me and Derek's rondevue. We took alittle nap and i just now woke up he was still i just realized didn't use a condom~.I was i woke Derek up.

"Derek wake up we need to talk"? I shook him.

"Whats the matter"? he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Do you realize we didn't use a condom". i stated.

"Oh no we must of forgot,we were probably to into it to remember".he said.

I blushed at that comment.

"I am not on Birth Control or anything".I said

I started to cry.

"Sam it will be okay,if it does come down to it and if you are pregnant i will be here for you.". He said,

"I know but i am only 17 a Junior in high school." I said Panicking.

"I no but who knows you might not stated.

"I know but it takes a month to show up and i would have to miss a period."I said sadly.

I just dont know what i was gonna do if i means i would have to show my i would be ginving birth to a werewolf's baby.

Derek dropped me off.i layed down for a my cell-phone was ringing it was Allison.

Sam and Allison's Convo:

"Hello" i answered sleepily.

"Hey sam its me Allison do you want to hang out later tonight maybe have a sleep over."She asked.

"Yeah sure,I have stuff to tell you anyways"I replied.

"Okay i'll come over at 4."She replied.

"Alright Talk to you later".I said. We hung up.

After i got off the phone with allison it was now 3:00 she was gonna be here in an hour.I decided to do the dishes.I had another note from my parents they were gonna be working dont care if Allison I got done doing the dishes I decided to tidy up my room,the living room,and bathroom.I was now due for a shower.I got in washed my hair and body then got out.I put on a pair of pants with a shirt that read "Dont take no crap"Iit was now doorbell must be here 15 minutes later.

I went down the stairs and opened the door it was her.

"Hey come on in" I said shutting the door.

"So how you been,I haven't seen you for 2 days".She said going into the living room

"Been busy." I stated.

"Doing what"? she asked suspiciously.

"Hanging out with Derek Hale"? I explained.

"Oh my gosh are you guys dating now"? she asked happily.

"Yea for the past couple of days then today he asked me to be his girlfriend".I replied.

"Do you know the truth"? She asked.

"Yea he told me,He almost attacked me", I said.

"Oh my are you okay" she asked concerned.

"Yeah it was a misunderstanding,but i have bigger things to worry about". I said sighing.

"Like what"? she asked skeptically.

"Well me and Derek did they deed,and well I might be pregnant".I said.

"Oh wow".she said.

"What are you going to do"? she asked.

"Well if i am ill deal with it then,Derek said he would be there for me".I said.

"So you want to watch a movie."? Allison asked.

"Sure,Let's watch Beastly". I stated.

I put the movie in and we started to watch it but i was still both end up falling mom ended up waking us was started watching the movie at 5pom.

"Allison its 11:30 we slept through the movie".I said yawning.I was tired.

"Oh my,Do you just want to go to bed" she asked.

"Yea". i said laying on the bed.

We fell back to sleep instantly.I thought about Derek and me possibly being pregnant.

~A month later~

Derek pov:

Alot has happenend in the past month it has been 2 months since me and sam first met and a month since we been dating we were happy but today we were gonna find out if we become parents.

"Sam did you get the test"? i asked siting down on her bed.

We are doing this since her parents aren't here.

"Yeah,i'll be right back". she said closing the door behind her.

2 minutes later:

She came out holding the test.

"What does it say"? i asked.

"The results are...

Sorry have to wait next chapter to find out.

Sorry if i rushed stuff.I did it for a me let me know in a review if she should be pregnant or not.

please review and let me know what you think!

Reviews=Quicker updates.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews once again it means alot.

Enjoy this hope u like it.

_previously on can this really happen to me?  
><em>

_I walked out with the test results in my hand._

_"Are u pregnant Derek" asks_

_The results are..._

Chapter 8The Results /Can we do this?

Sam's pov:

I was holding the test in my hands I was really nervous to look at them. Derek was looking at me with this eager look.I can tell he wanted to find out.

"So are you pregnant"? He asks me eagerly.

I looked at the test it had two pink lines.

"Yes Derek I am,I don't know what im going to do".I said frantically pacing back and fourth.

"I don't know but if you decide to give the baby up or keep it i'll support you no matter what".He replied.

"Thanks i just know i cant raise a baby im only 17 years old and your 22". I said.

I was now starting to calm down but i realized that i had to tell my parents.

"I'm sure we can figure something out" He said rubbing my back.

"I know i shouldn't worry just yet because I still need to go to the doctor's and see if i really am pregnant".I explained.

"Do you want me to go with you"? he asks.

"Yeah if you want to.I dont want to put all of this on you".I sighed.

"I had a part in this to Sam,and yes i willl go with you".He stated.

"OKay Thanks",usually guys just runaway if they are in this situation''I said.

"Yea,well im not like that,do you want me to make you an appointment"? he asks calmly.

I dont know how he can be so calm at a time like this.I guess its the werewolf in him.

"Yea go ahead".I replied laying on my bed.

Im glad he is being so supportive.

He dialed the number

"Hello,this is Woman's Health Clinic how may i help you".The receptionist asked.

"Yes I would like to make an appointment for my girlfriend Samantha Anderson".I said nervously.

"The reason for calling"? she asks.

"She took a pregnancy test and it was positive".I explained.

"We can see her at 2:45pm tomorrow" the lady said.

"Great thank you". Derek said and hung up.

Derek laid beside me...

"Don't worry Sam everything will turn out right".he stated.

"I hope so" I said sighing.

After me and Derek talked he left and I slept it was 4:30pm my parents are gone again until Thursday evening and its only Tuesday.I went to sleep for a couple of hours.I had a dream about a baby.

The Dream:

_Me and Derek were laying in the park on a blanket having a picnic by the lake. With this little girl by our side about.4 years old._

_"Mommy let's go play" she begs pulling me towards the swings._

_"Okay hold on ." I said getting up._

_I took her over to the swings and started pushing arrived a few minutes later._

_"Come on Daddy you swing to." she asks._

_"Daddy is to big to swing on the liitle swings"He said talking in a baby voice._

_The sun was setting and we headed home._

End of Dream

Derek's pov:

I am gonna support Sam no matter what happens but if she is pregnant it puts her in even more danger because of the alpha and what he wants with her which we don't no yet.I stopped over at Scott's to see if he was home.I climbed up his terrace he was home.

"Hey" I said loudly.

"Geez man knock next time" Scott said breathing heavily.

I must of scared him.

"Sorry I need someone to talk to." He said.

"Well Derek Hale needs advice from me".he said joking.

"I am in no joking mood" Derek warned.

"Sorry so what do you need".He asked.

"Well i might be a dad".I explained.

"What, Sam might be pregnant".He asked dumbfounded.

"No i got another girl pregnant" I said sarcastically.

"Alright i get the hint no need to be crabby".Scott snickers.

"Anyways she took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive" I said.

"Well did she make an appointment yet"? he asks.

"Yeah its tomorrow afternoon". I said.

"I don't know what i would do if I got Allison pregnant" he sighed.

"Yeah well im gonna go".

With that i left.I wasn't going back to Sam's until tomorrow I guess she is going over and staying at Allison's house tonight.I hope everything goes okay because there is a full-moon which means the Alpha will be out and i definitely have to watch out for her. I went to go get some fast food and went home to take a shower.

Sam's Pov:

When I woke up it was 6pm.I must of been really tired. Allison is coming over to get me this time I'm going to stay with her since she is always staying with me it's going to be weird since i know everything about her family.I went up to my room and packed some clothes and met her out on the porch .

"You got here quick" I said laughing.

"I was in the neighborhood"she said smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"You mean you were at Scott's".I said with one eyebrow raised

She blushed.

"So did you figure out if you were pregnant"? she asks concerned.

"Yea the test turned out to be positive", so tomorrow I'm gonna go to the doctor's and find out for sure".i stated.

"It will turn out okay,I'm sure" Allison said.

We now arrived at her house...

"Is your parents home"? i asked.

"No there out". she replied.

"You mean out hunting wolves" I snapped.

"No there not" She shot back defensively.

"I'm sorry Allison i didn't mean to snap at you, Im just stressed."I said apologizing.

"Its ok" she said half smiling.

We went up to her room(**the one you see on Teen Wolf) **and just watched movies i was really tired to do anything else. When we were ready to go to bed Derek and Scott decided to stop by.

"Hey what are you guys doing here".Allison asks surprised.

"Scott wanted to see Allison and i wanted to see you". He replied smiling.

I just rushed over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad you are glad to see me" Derek said laughing hugging me back.

Allison and Scott went out on her rooftop.

"So how are you doing" he asks concerned, his eyes showed it.

"I'm good just worried and tired" i replied.

"Were not staying long don't forget full moon tomorrow." He said protectively.

He gave me a kiss and left Scott left a few minutes and me and Allison just talked for a few.

"I can't believe they were lucky my Aunt and Dad weren't here" she said with sigh of relief

"yeah i know" I said.

"You know Derek has change and you did that,before you came he was really rude and sarcastic,but he was there for Scott when he changed." She explained happily.

"That's good I just hope he don't change his mind about me if I'm pregnant" I sighed worried.

"I'm sure he won't he had a part in it to".Allison said.

"Yeah maybe your right". I agreed.

After we talked I went to bed and so did she.

Next day 2:30pm.

Derek was gonna be here any minute.I was so nervous to know the results.I already know the truth I been tired lately and I still haven't gotten a visit from my "Little friend" yet.I heard a honk it was Derek.

I was shaking a little.

"Hey it's gonna be OK" He reassured me.

"Hopefully" i said.

"We arrived at the doctors it was now 2:40pm in 5-15minutes I will know I went up to the counter to sign in.

"Hi may i help you" the secretary asked.

"Yes Samantha Anderson,I have a an appointment at 2:45."I said. signing in.

"Oh yes just fill out these forms and the doctor will be with you shortly' she said handing me the forms.

I sat down and Derek helped me fill out the forms.I needed his information to.

I was now being called.

"Ms. Anderson" The doctor called.

I followed her back and she told me to go in room 11 and put a gown on.

I put the gown on and she came back in 2 seconds later.

"Just pee in this cup and leave it in the bathroom one of the nurses will come and get it" She explained.

"Well here we go"I said to Derek.

"It will be ok no matter what happens" he replied.

That just melted my heart what he just said.

I walked into the bathroom and peed in the cup when i was done i sat it on the sink,washed my hands and went back out to sit on the table.

The nurse came in and grabbed the cup.

"This will take 5 minutes so we can get the accurate results,the doctor will be back in a few".she said walking out.

5 Minutes Later:

"Well we have your results and you are indeed pregnant" she explained.

I started crying.

"I guess this wasn't planned".she said.

"No it wasn't". i replied.

Derek was speechless..

"Now we are gonna do a ultrasound and calculate how far you are and your due date".She said getting the equipment.

"Okay thank you".

I layed put that jelly stuff on my belly and it was cold.

"Well Ms. Anderson it looks like you are about 8 weeks along which makes you a month 1/2" ,and you will be due May 3."she said wiping the stuff off my belly.

"So right now my kid is a size of a pea?" I asked.

"Yes that's right" she said.

We left after i got dressed and we went back to my house Derek was staying with me.

"So are you okay Sam"? Derek asked finally speaking.

"Yea i just don't know how we are going to afford this baby".I said.

"So we are keeping the baby"? Derek asked.

"Yes if that's okay with you". I said

"Yes its fine." He replied smiling.

"Oh for the financial question i have money from the insurance agency from the stuff that got lost in the fire,I have about $90,000"He said.

I was speechless.

"Are you serious"? I asked shocked.

"Yes so don't worry".I'll be here for you".Derek said.

"I just don't know what im going to do about school we go back September 6th".I said worrying.(From Labor Day vacation)

"We'll worry about that when the time comes".he said parking the car.

"Derek that's in a week",I said.

We went up in my room and just watched was now 11pm the day went by fast.I was now going to flipped on his side where he was facing me and put his hand on my stomach and went to sleep.

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think.I hope i didn't make her pregnant so soon.


	9. AN Please Read!

a/n sorry i havent updated.I will update tomorrow or sunday.I been busy packing for the new place.


	10. Chapter 10

a/N I so sorry i havent updated.I ve been super busy with moving and looking for a new hope you enjoy this long waited chapter.

Chapter 9 Everything is Alright! or so i thought

Sam's pov:

Today marks 3 months sinceDerek and I found out we were gonna be parents.I know it was a complete shock to us, but im fine now derek is still in shock but im just glad that he is standing by me because he did have a part in getting me pregnant.I remember the day when i told my parents that i was pregnant.

_~Flashback~_

_i was sitting in the living room when my parents rushed through the door,'_

_"honey what do you have to tell us that is important"? she asked seriously._

_I sighed and took a breath here goes nothing._

_"Mom and dad please have a seat"I asked nervously sittting down in front of them._

_"oh no this doesn't sound good"my dad says anxiously._

_"okay i was feeling sick for a few days so I went to the doctors and found out i was 8 weeks pregnant,I'm so sorry i didn't mean for this to happened." i said apologizing._

_"oh how can you let something like this happened" my dad says dissappointedly._

_"I'm sorry i know i made a mistake and the father said he would be there for me".I stated sadly._

_"Honey how are you sure that he will stick around a baby is alot of responsibility" she reassured me._

_"We already discussed it and we are going to raise the baby ourselves" i stated._

_"Honey you are only 16 and how old is this guy"? she asks._

_"I know and he is 19 years old is name is Derek Hale".I say_

_My dad didn't look to happy when i said that name._

_"Samantha i don't want you around him that family is bad news." My dad said firmly._

_"You can't keep him from me he is the father of my child".I sortly yelled._

_"Honey im not saying that im just trying to protect you that family has alot of family secrets."he says._

_"You mean that there are werewolves in the family" i said lifting a brow._

_"How did you know that" my father asked surprised._

_"He told me so your granddaughter or grandson is gonna be part werewolf." i said._

_"Alright honey we will support as best as we can" my parents said hugging me._

_End of flashback._

I was so happy that they supported my decision.I had to start getting ready we are gonna find out what we are having, I skipped school just for is taking me because Scott and Derek got some leads on the Alpha.I went upstairs and slipped on a pair of pants with a long sleeve shirt.I just left my hair I was doing that Allison pulled up in the driveway she has a nice car.(a/npicture the one on the show.) Anyways i grabbed my purse and jacket and we were on our way.

"How are you and the baby doing"? she asks curiously.

"We are doing good he or she likes to move alot" i explained.

"what do you think you are having"? she asks.

"I think its a boy because im carrying really low".i showed her.

"How do you know that"? Allison asks politely.

"my mom told me if you are carrying high your having a girl or if you are carrying low your having a boy." I say explaining.

I didn't know if it was true or not.

"Okay we are here,Did you want me to come back with you".she asked.

"Sure i don;t mind at all"I said smiling.

We walked up to the desk.

"Hi may i help you" the receptionist asked.

"Yes i'm Samantha Anderson i have a scheduled ultrasound here with ."i explained

"What is your date of birth please"? she asks

"March 15, 1995." i told her.

"Ah yes Ms. anderson,you can have a seat, she will be with you in a few"she said.

Allison and I sat down and waited.I can't wait until i find out what im i can start buying baby clothes.

"Samantha Anderson" the nurse called.

Allison and I headed back and got set up.

"You can put this gown on and she will be out in a minute she is with a said walking out.

I put the gown on and just sat and waited.

The doctor walks in.

"Are you ready to see what youm are having".She asks smiling.

"Yes" i answered back.

She put the cold jelly on my belly and i could see the baby on the screen.

"Well the baby is healthy and your baby weighs 3.53 looks good do you want to know the sex of the baby now" she asks.

I nodded my headed fiercely.

"You are having a boy congradulations." she said.

"Thanks".I said getting up.

After that i got dressed and headed out.

"Aww your having a boy" Aliison gushed.

"i know and we havent talked about names yet". i said sighing.

"Im gonna call Derek and tell him the news".i said

I dialed his number  
>Of course i got his voicemail<p>

_Hey derek it's me Sam i got great news to tell you call me back love you bye._

I hung up.I ddin't notice that i was home.

"Thanks for taking me Allison".I said thanking her.

"No problem,do you wanna hang out for awhile."

"Ah i think im just gonna take a nap" i replied yawning.

"OKay see you in school tomorrow".She walked out the door.

I went upstairs and fell asleep.

Derek pov:

I was on my way home when i notice i had a miss call from sam.i called her back but there was no answer she must of fell me and Derek had the Alpha but he got away again.I really want to know what he wants with Sam.I arrived at Sam's her parents went out to dinner for there 25th wedding anniversary.

I went upstairs to find sam curled up in a ball and snoring she must of been her hand she was holding the ultrasound picture I took it from her and looked at it.I found out we were having a boy.I was happy.I soflty shook sam.

"Sam wake up its 4:30" i said softly.

"Okay im getting up."she groaned.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I saw on the ultrasound that we are having a boy".I stated happily.

"Yeah i'm glad we are having a boy".She said.

"Yeah so what do you want for dinner".I asked.

"I can go for some Chicken and Mashed Potatoes". She answered.

"Okay i'll go down and start it.

A half and hour later dinner was done I called Sam down and we ate and just dinner I head up and took a shower she handed me some clothes of her brothers who by the way is at college.

"Im gonna go up and take a shower now".I said heading for the stairs.

"Want me to join you' She asks mischievously.

"Sure" i said.

I couldnt resist and I went up and enjoyed a "long" hot shower together.

After we were done our shower we went ahead and watched a movie in the liviong room Called the 40 year old 's a funny it got late and we fell did we know her parents found us sleeping in the same bed.

Uh oh will sam get into trouble.

Reviews me know what you really and baby names are gladly accepted.


	11. Chapter 11 Authors note please read

**A/N I haven't update because i don't know if anyone is still interested in you are let me not i will take it i have 2 other stories going on to worry about this isn't an update.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/n Sorry I haven't updated in a while.I had to take a break from here is another chapter hope you enjoy im skipping 5 months ahead this story is almost over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Sam and the Plot to this story.

Chapter 11 8 1 1/2 Months along/Bundle of joy

Sam pov

Today marks the day me being 8 months pregnant I am exactly one week from my due date and i have to say that I am huge,I can't even see my feet anymore and I have to have Derek tie my I was going to see my doctor for a monthly check like to see you every 2 weeks once your getting to the end to have the baby.I know i can not wait until this baby is born because my ankles are swollen,my back always hurts and I hate going pee every 3 minutes it gets really I went downstairs to slip some shoes on because my doctor appointment was in fifteen minutes.

"Derek are you ready I have to be there really soon and I don't want to be late".I said rushing him.

"I'll be out of the bathroom in a minute and then be down".He yelled down.

I decided to get alittle snack to settle my stomach he is constantly moving I think he wants out just as much as I want him I didn't know is that i was gonna go in labor tonight..

Derek was now down here and we were off to the doctors office...

5 minutes later:

We now arrived to the office and I went up to the window to let them know that i was here.

"Hi Samantha Anderson my appointment is at 10:30 with Dr Walters." I replied getting my medical card out.

"Okay she is in with a patient right now so she will be a few minutes".She replied handing my card back.

"Okay thank you"I replied back politely.

"Your welcome".

I sat down and just looked at magazines about Mothers who were first time were actually helpful.I just hope im going to be a good mother since i'm going to be a teen like the people on mtv's show.

"Samantha Anderson" The nurse called out.  
>She smiled and said "How are you,are you getting ready for the baby yet" she asked going inside room number 4.<p>

"Yes we have a nursery room done at Derek and my house, and we have alot of baby stuff and clothes from my baby shower.: i replied.

"Okay Samantha what are you here for"? she asked

"Just a follow up and see how things are going with the baby".I replied.

"Okay have you had any contractions in the last 2 days or severe vomiting"? she asked.

I hate when she asks the questions.

"No not right now or not even in the past 2 days".I replied.'

"Okay great well will be in just a few she is cleaning up the other room". She then walked out.

"Derek do you think everything is okay with the baby" She asked worrying.

"Of course why would you think that"? He asked concerned.

"Well i read a magazine where this woman had her baby early and they baby has to spend 3 months in the hospital and I dont want that to happen to us."She said on the verge of tears.

"Sam everything is going to be okay he is going to be really strong he's going to have part werewolf in him." Derek reassured me.

Dr. Walters just walked in after we were done having our conversation.

"Hi Samantha how have you been"? she asked smiling,pulling the ultrasound cart over.

"I've been good just alot of discomfort"? I replied.

"Your going to because you are towards the end of your pregnancy."She explained.

She now told me to lift of my shirt and she put the cold jelly on my belly.

"Everything seems really good, he now weighs 6lbs 7 oz" she replied.

"Are you going to do an exam on me at all"? I asked nervously.

"yes and you'll feel discomfort and pressure". she said honestly.

She did the exam and she said i am 1 cm and im 30% thinned out so she gives me until this weekend to be in labor if not they are going to have to induce me.

"Alright Samantha the next time I will see you you'll be having a baby"She said excitedly.

After i got redressed I was ready to leave and I was happy that the baby was doing well,Derek and I really need to decide on a name instead of calling him baby.

"Derek have you thought about what we should name him" I asked while he drived.

"I don't know I really like the name Landon or Braden", How about you"? he asked

"I like them to but I also like Brock and Jeremy." I shot back.

"I like all of them", Do you want me to go to your house with you since your parents aren't home"? he asked.

Every since i been having discomfort he likes to stay right by my side.

"No i should be okay they will be home at 3."I reassured him. I gave him a quick kiss and he sped off.

3 hours later: in my room 1 pm.

I was sitting in my room watching a movie on tv when all of a sudden i got a sharp pain in my stomach i just passed it off as gas but it kept on coming back I got up to go in the bathroom to see maybe if i had to go to the bathroom when all of a sudden a pool a water came out of me then i realized my water had broke.I rushed to use my home phone because my cellphone was dead to call Derek. He picked up on the 3rd ring i was in extreme pain now.

"Derek please come over my water just broke".I said in pain i was now double over.

I swear on my life im never letting Derek touch me again.

"Okay i'll be right there." he said andhe rushed over here.

"Sam where are you"? he called anxiously.

"I'm up here hurry" I said painfully.

He found me and picked me up..We were now in the car on the way to the hospital...

2 minutes later:

He rushed me in a wheel chair to the emergency room.

"May i help you" the nurse asked.

"Yes my girlfriend Sam is in labor with our first child." I said

"Okay we need to get her down in Labor and Delivery as soon as possible". she said.

"Okay thank you".

The doctor came down and wheeled me up to Labor and delivery and immediately put me in a gown and hooked me up to machines also started a i.v.

"Can i have some pain medicine please"I asked hoepfully.

"Honey the doctor has to come in first and see how far along you are" she said.

the doctor came in after that and checked me I was only 6 cetimeters I have 7 more to go,I just dont get it Dr. Walters said I was only 1 i must of been in prelabor when i went they said the doctor will come in and check me every 2 hours.

Derek was rubbing my back i was in alot of pain.

"Derek will you call everyone and let everyone know that im here" I barely got out.

"Sure i'll be back." he said and went out of the room.

Derek pov:

Derek/Mrs Anderson's convo:

_ring ring..._

_"Hello Mrs Anderson speaking how may i help you"? she asked._

_"Hi Mrs Anderson this is Derek I just want to let you know that Sam is in the hospital and she is in labor" i explained._

_"okay i will see if someone will tske over for me and Mr Anderson and I will be there as soon as we can" she said._

_"okay see you in a few".we hung up._

I decided to call Allison and Scott and let them said they will be up to.

I went back in the room and Sam was now in really bad pain were contraction were 5 minuntes apart.

2 hours later:

It has been 2 hours and It was now time for the doctor to come in and check her.

"Okay Sam Iam going to check you and se how far along you are if it isnt time yet i can give you some medicine" he repled.

He checked her and she was 8 centimeters so she could have some pain medicine,'

"Sam they said you could have some medicine to take the edge off" he said

She sighed with relief.

After they gave her the medicine she was in a better and Scott just showed up and her mom and dad are on there way.

"Hey sam" Allison said walking in with a teddy bear.

"Im okay since they gave me some pain medicine" she said hopefullly.

"So how far along are you" Scott asked.

"I am eight centimeters and i have 2 to go" she said unhappily.

"So Allison Derek and i have a question for you and Scott"? she said.

"What is it"? they asked curiously.

"Sam and I were wondering if you and Allison want to be the godparents to our baby"? We asked.

"That would be great".They both said.

3 hours later:

After our conversation with them they left to go get some lunch and then they will be back,Sam's parents came and stayed but no they were in the waiting room cause now it was time for Sam to push.

"Sam when you get another contraction I want you to push as hard as you can".the doctor ordered.

Sam pushed and she was starting to get very aggitated.

"Derek I swear I am never letting you touch me again." she said harshly.

I know she didn't mean that.I saw that on movies and after they have the baby there happy as they can be it is actually the pain doing it.

"Okay Sam one more push and your baby will be with you".

After one push we heard a baby cry fill the room sam and I had tear coming down our face at thatmoment i was really

"Congratulations you to"The doctor said cleaning the baby off.

The nurses cleaned him off and brought him over to Sam and has to recover for an hour before people can scome and see him.

"Omg he is so cute i am so happy right no" Sam cried.

"I know he looks just like you". Derek replied.

"Yeah but he has your green eyes". She said.

Everyone came in and saw the baby but afterwards they noticed that Sam was tired so they left and she fell asleep I just sat and held they baby.

"Daddy loved you so much Landon and i will protect you from all the bad things" I told him. He just cooed at me.

The baby was taken back down to the nursery and i fell asleep with decided to bottle feed him.

_Somewhere in the woods the Alpha was lurking near and no he knows the baby was born and now he will decide to take the baby away from Derek..._

_Beware guys i will come for the baby and get my revenge on the baby..._

TBC

Thanks for whoever reads this and reviewing in letting me know you still want this up.I worked hard on this chapter.

Review Review Review

In the next chapter Sam comes home from the hospital and Drama to come,...


	13. Chapter 13

I hope everyone still reads this I really worked ** these chapters, and it's hard to come up with these ideas.  
>PS: This was edited by yjenn76 J<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Just my character Sam and plot to this story.  
>Chapter 11 Bringing home the baby<br>SPOV: 2 days later  
>Today is the day we get to bring Landon home from the hospital, I can't believe it has been 2 days since I had given birth to him. He is such a beautiful baby. He loves to eat, poop, then sleep which I guess is normal for a 2 day old baby. I decided to bottle feed him because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle breast feeding him, he drinks every 3 to 4 hours. Landon is daddy's little boy, when Derek talks to him, he coos and smiles at him. Derek said he won't experience 'the changing of the diaper' until he is 14 years old. Derek just walked in with the car seat. Now we're just waiting for the doctor to release me. Which can take up to an hour but it depends if the doctor is busy or not. <p>

"Derek, can you change Landon, I think he pooped." I said holding my nose. 

"Yeah, where are his diapers and wipes?" he asked looking around, confused. 

"On the hospital bed." I replied. 

Derek has been helping me a lot. I been thinking about if we would ever get married someday I know it's too soon at the moment. I'm only 17 after all. Derek wiped his butt then laid him back in the hospital bed gently. Allison said Scott and her might visit later as soon as we get home. I was brought out of my thoughts by the doctor. 

"Okay Ms. Anderson we have your discharge papers here for you to sign." he said giving me them.  
>I signed the 4 pages of papers with a flourish and we were out of there. Thank God. I hated hospitals with a passion and the food is atrocious. <p>

"Derek, put the baby in the car seat and I'll be right out I have to get dressed." I told him walking in the bathroom. 

I was now changed and ready to roll. Derek had the baby in the car seat, ready to go. 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Definitely."

15 minutes later, we were at my house. My dad gave up his office so I could put a nursery in there, but for now he is going to sleep in my room in his bassinet until he is old enough to sleep in a crib which I think he can when he is at least 5 months old. But I'm not sure. I took the baby upstairs and laid him down in the bassinet. I'm glad he stayed asleep. Derek and I laid in my bed and fell asleep. 

2 hours later:  
>I woke up to crying, I think he was hungry, I walked over to him and picked him up. He immediately stopped crying. <p>

"It's okay mommy's here Landon" he just looked up at me with his green eyes. 

I changed his diaper then swaddled him in a blanket and head down to the kitchen to get him a bottle, it had been 3 hours since he ate. 

"Sam, why didn't you wake me up? I could of fed him." Derek said coming in the kitchen. 

4hrs 16mins ago

"Geez, Derek you scared me! It's okay I got him." I replied sitting in the chair. 

"Where are your parents at?" he asked curiously. 

"They're out of town again, visiting my grandma." I replied. 

I looked up at the bottle and it was time to burp him. He started crying. 

"I know you don't like it, but you have to burp." I cooed at him. I gently patted his back and he gave me 2 burps. I gave him the rest of the 4oz bottle. He soon fell asleep after that. Derek picked him up and took him upstairs, while he did that, I texted Allison and asked if her and Scott want to have dinner with Derek and I even though it's only 1:30 pm. I got out my phone and texted her. 

Allison, are you and Scott busy tonight? -S 

No, why? -A 

I was wondering if you and Scott want to have dinner with Derek and I. -S 

He said sure we'll be over at 4:00, How is the baby? -A 

He is good, Landon is sleeping right now.-S 

Great, well I got to go ttyl -A 

After I was done texting Allison I went up stairs to let Derek know what the plans were for dinner. He's been staying with me, my parents didn't mind since they found out I was pregnant. When I went into my room I saw the cutest thing I have ever. Landon was laying on Derek's chest passed out with Derek's arm draped over him. I went over and picked Landon up without stirring Derek which failed epically. 

"Hey sorry I woke you up." I apologized. 

"It's okay I don't even know why I'm tired." he replied rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh Allison and Scott are coming over for dinner." I stated. 

"Good because Scott and I need to talk about the alpha situation." Derek said.

"Okay."

After our conversation I went down to look at the clock and it was 3:30pm so I went into the fridge to see what I can have for dinner. I saw that we have nothing so I went to the cupboard and found Spaghetti sauce and noodles so I decided on spaghetti and garlic bread. The baby was still sleeping so I went into the living room and watch the news. I saw on there that a bus driver has been attacked and he is in critical condition. I called Derek from down stairs. 

"Derek, come down here quick!" I hollered. He came right down. 

"What's the matter?" he asked worried. 

"There has been another attack." I replied. 

"Where at?" he asked. 

"At school on a bus driver, they say he is in critical condition." I stated. 

"Great, this is all we need." he said angry. 

"Derek calm down before you wake the baby." I said sternly. 

He calmed down. Allison and Scott were on their way. 

"So will you go check on the baby why I start dinner."I ask politely. He gave me a kiss and went upstairs. 

I went into the kitchen grabbed a skillet so i could fry the ground beef. I let that cook and then there was the doorbell. 

4hrs 16mins ago

I went to see who it was...It was Allison and Scott. 

"Hey guys come on in and make yourselves at home." I said letting them in. 

"Thanks, so where is the little guy?" Allison asked excitedly. 

"He is upstairs sleeping." I replied. 

"Oh so what are you cooking, something smells good." Allison said. 

"We are having Spaghetti and Garlic bread." I replied. 

I went to go check on the ground beef and it was done so I put the sauce on it and mixed it a little. I started the water for the noodles. Derek came down with the baby i guess he wouldn't go back to sleep. 

"Let me see the baby." Allison said grabbing the baby from Derek. I can tell he was tense about the drama that is still happening. I wish this can just go away I'm curious to figure out why he is going after me. 

"Allison, can you change Landon?" Derek asked politely, 

"I thought you just changed him?" Scott asked. 

"Babies go through 12 diapers a day." I replied. 

Allison changed the baby why I put the noodles in the pan since the water was now boiling hard. I saw Derek standing by the window glancing out of it. I walked up to him. 

"Hey are you okay?" I asked concerned. 

"Nothing I'm just thinking." he stated. I wasn't convinced. 

"Derek i can tell when something is bothering you," I pointed out. 

He sighed "I'm just worried since there is another hale to finish the bloodline I'm afraid he is going to come after the baby and turn him against us." he said afraid. 

"I will not let that monster come between our family and I mean that." I said protectively. 

I heard Landon crying in the other room. I went into the other room to check up on him leaving Derek with his thoughts. 

"Awe does mommy's little boy want her?" I talked sweetly to him. I thought I was going to be a bad mother but it's in our nature knowing how to care for another life. I just hope Landon don't become a teen parent. 

I took him from Allison and he immediately stopped crying. I think he wants the mother and son bonding. I read that in a parenting book that the baby likes to bond with the mother. He does love Derek but he mostly wants me. After a few minutes Landon was sleeping soundly in my arms. I decided to put him in his bouncer and turned the vibrating and music on, thank God he stayed asleep. I went into the kitchen to see Derek, Scott and Allison setting the table. The noodles were done I sat everything out on the table and Derek sat the table. 

"Everybody hungry"?I asked knowing the answer. 

"Yes It looks yummy" Scott said sitting in his chair. 

We all ate chat and talked without talking about the Alpha and the attacks. Which I'm glad. Dinner was now over and it was only 5:30 so Allison and Scott decided to stay for a movie but I notice I was getting a call from my mom. I picked up my Blackberry and answered it. 

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. 

"Hey sweetie it's your mom, how are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm doing good just got the baby down for a nap and Allison, Derek and Scott are over for dinner." I replied.

"That's fine but make sure the house stays in good shape your father and I will be home at the end of the week." She said motherly. 

"I know mom, well I'm going to go tell dad I said hi and I love you both." I said. I kinda missed my parents being home. 

"Alright honey bye" we hung up. 

-back to Derek and Sam- 

"Was that your mom on the phone"? Derek asked. 

"Yeah she just called checking to see how things are going with the house and the baby" I said. I was kinda sad right now. 

"What's the matter?" Derek asked concerned. 

"I just miss my parents that's all." I said. 

"They'll be home soon, come on, let's go watch Breaking Dawn you've been wanting to see it." Derek said. 

I followed him into the living room...The movie was starting Scott and Allison cuddled up on the couch together, Landon was in the bouncer and I cuddled up to Derek and we watched the movie but i caught myself starting to doze off but I fought it, I never knew parenthood could be so tiring. I know Landon would be waking up in a couple of hours wanting to eat a bottle again. I have to remind to tell Derek that he needs to go get wipes and diapers because the ones the doctors gave us they are almost gone. 

2 hours later:  
>The movie was now over I thought it was really good. But I didn't realize that I have fallen asleep, Landon was crying but it stopped Derek had picked him up, I also looked over and Allison and Scott were watching a show on TV. <p>

4hrs 15mins ago

"Guys, I am so sorry that I fell asleep I didn't know I was that tired."I explained. 

"Sam it's understandable you're a new mom." Allison said nicely. 

"Yeah, Derek did you change him"? I ask. 

"He wasn't wet but I had to change his outfit because he spit up all over himself." Derek replied. 

"Yeah he threw up on me I had to go home and change my shirt. " Scott chimed in. 

"Geez I missed that." I laughed. 

A few minutes later Scott and Allison had to leave they had school tomorrow. I was off for 6 weeks, which sucks. I looked up at the clock and it was almost 8.I went upstairs and Derek followed behind. I was putting him down in the bassinet and I was going to hop in the shower. 

"Derek I'm going to hop in the shower I'll only be a few minutes if he wakes up there is a bottle in the fridge."I replied. 

"I wish I can join you." he said mischievously. 

"Derek you know we can't have sex for 4 weeks." 

He sweared. I know he didn't like that one. But first things first I'm going to get on birth control. Anyways i went upstairs and got my shorts and a spaghetti shirt out and went in the shower and I mean it was a hot one. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and my cucumber melon body wash. A few minutes later I got out and got dressed. I brushed my hair. Then I went downstairs. 

I notice Derek was feeding Landon. 

"He was hungry already?" I asked shocked. 

"Shocker isn't it?" he said sarcastically. 

After he was done feeding him I took him upstairs and put him to bed so me and Derek can have us time. We decided just to watch TV in the bedroom. We fell asleep instantly. But sleep was interrupted because Landon decided to wake me up every 2 hours. Derek took over a couple of times...But I'm so happy that we are finally home and I'm glad I get to share this experience with Derek by my side. I drifted back to sleep after I changed Landon for the 3rd time.

Next up Scott babysitting the baby..and more drama with the Alpha..getting close to him being revealed and the connection Sam has with the alpha is to be revealed in 2 more chapters.  
>Review and let me know what you think...<br>Thanks SamiLynn20 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry if this isnt what you arent looking for I just wanted to get something up before the weekend was over.

Thanks for whoever reviewed it means alot.

Chapter 13 Scott babysitting Oh Gosh! /landon 1 week old.

Derek pov:

Today i am not in a very good mood because Sam suggested that Scott can keep an eye on Landon why her and I go to the movies to see the new movie the I called Scott to let him know what time to be over here.I guess I feel alittle better because Allison will be over here with him.I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

"hello"Scott answered into the phone.

"hey it's Derek I'm just calling to let you know to come over at 7:00 because the movie starts at 7:30"I said.

"Okay well i called Allison and she is on her way over to get me so we will be there in 15 minutes." he replied.

"Alright"

After we hung up I went into the living room to see Sam changing Landon's outfit.

"Did he spit up again"? I asked shocked.

"Yeah and this is his last outfit clean i'm going to have to clean his clothes when we get back."She said tiredly.

She looked really tired,I took Landon from her arms so she could get ready for the movies,I sat down on the recliner and fed him his bottle.I swear he could eat a whole bottle if he could.I was brought out of my thoughts when the doorbell rung.

I layed Landon in his swing and answered the door and it was Scott and Allison.

"Hey guys come on in." I replied letting them in.

"Thanks." Allison said smiling.

"So how long are you two going to be out?" Allison asked curiously.

"Well the movie don't start until 7:30 so we'll be home around 9'ish."I exclaimed.

"That means we will have to put him to bed"? Scott asked.

"Yeah because his bedtime is at 8:30".I said.

Sam was now downstairs and she was writing down his feeding schedule and to change him after he doesn't need a bath tonight because he had one last night.I'm still not to crazy about scott watching him.

"Sam are you ready It's 7:00 and the movie starts at 7:30 and we still need to get our ticekts still." I explained patiently.

"Okay,Allison Scott you call us if you need anything." She called out.

We were now on our way to the movie theatre and Sam was alittle quiet.

"Sam are u okay." I asked concerned.

"Yeah i'm just hoping the alpha doesn't try to do anything since were not around Landon."She exclaimed worried.

I sighed Sam everything is going to be okay i'm sure he isn't going to start anything besides its not even the full moon".I reassured her.

She gave up after arrived at the mall and by the time we got our ticekts and head inside theatre 4 the movie was took our seats and watched the movie.

Meanwhile back with Scott and AllisonNobody's pov:

"Allison can you get me a burp rag its time to burp him." He called from the living room.

"Yeah just give me a minute,I'm still cleaning up my shirt from when he threw up on me." She stated scrubbing her shirt.

Allison got the rag for Scott and he continued feeding him,his bedtime was in 15 minutes and he was falling asleep on Scott's Allison thought it was a really cute picture.

"Awe he is falling asleep on you." she stated in awe.

"Yeah I can't believe something so cute was made by Derek."Scott laughed jokingly.

"Yeah,do you want kids someday Scott."Allison asked curiously.

"Yeah as long as I am with the right person and I want to make sure I'm in love to." He stated seriously."What about you?"

"Yes but i would like to have a career first and make sure I'm ready." She explained.

"Well lets get this little guy up to bed"Scott said getting up.

They took the baby up to bed and layed him in the bassinet he stayed and Allison cuddled up on the couch and watched the marathon of House.

Back at the movie theater

The movie was now almost over and it was really good,but i don't know what i would've done if I was in Channing Tatum's characters shoes.I cant ever think of Sam not remembering Landon and I asked Sam if she wanted a refill of popcorn and her pepsi she was i went and refilled when i got back I seen a uncomfortable sam sitting in her seat.

"Sam what's the matter?" I asked confused.

"I'm alright these guys just came over and started hitting on me but i told them to get lost and that I was with someone"She explained breathlessly.

"Show me where they are and I'll take care of them"He chimed wolf eyes glowing.

"Derek calm down before you start a scene,I'm fine now honestly".She said rubbing my arm.

I let it go and we continued what was left of the it was over we headed back to Sam's house.I know my inner wolf wanted to rip those guys apart but i couldn't do anything about it because then people would wonder what was happening and I can't have the hunters on my track we arrived at the house 5 minutes already went up to check up on Landon.I saw Allison and Scott sleeping on the couch.I actually smiled at this.I carefully woke them up.

"Scott you and Allison can leave now".I softly shook them.

He groaned..."Okay,Allison come one and lets get home".Scott said.

They got there jackets,I said thank you to them and they were gone.I went to go check up on was passed out on the bed with Landon laying on her chest.I picked him up and layed him back in his bed.I took off my socks,shoes and shirt leaving me in my boxers and went to sleep I was actually exhausted.I'm just worried how im going to help Sam out since her parents get back tomorrow and she starts school back up soon.I finally drifted off to sleep thinking how my life has changed.

TBC only 3 more chapters left..Next up fight with the alpha and he is revealed.

Please review and let me know what u thought or any suggestions on what u think should happened in the next chapter if i like it I will put you in the chapter...as stiles gf or a friend of theirs at school 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I haven't update in awhile for this story,Im starting to run out of ideas for this so i think im only going to do only 2 more chapters plus an epilogue. but on the next chapter im going to skip to where landon is almost a year old but i will explain to what happend in that time period.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Teen story is purely fiction..If i did i would have Stiles and Derek together by now, Who deson't want them together.

Chapter 15 First day back/Alpha revealed?

(Samantha's pov:)

I just got up from a long night,Landon decided to wake me up from 1am-4am wanting to eat a bottle then I think i went through about 13 diapers,I swear I didn't know a baby can go through that many diapers,Derek helped alittle but he had to leave, I looked up at my alarm clock and it read 6am i knew I had to get a shower and get ready for my first day back and this time i'm a mother.I looked over and Landon was still sleeping so I took his monitor in the bathroom with me.I turn the water on and got it hot.I got in and let the hot water poor down my body it felt really good a few minutes later i used my strawberry flavor shampoo and masaged it into my scalp then rinsed my hair.I used some body wash and then I got out.I had to make sure my hair straightener was plugged in and I already had my makeup sat out.I was going to put on sea green eyeshadow with my black mascara and eyeliner after I got out of the shower i wrapped a big white towel around my body and made it to my bedroom and got a pair of blue jeans with a long sleeve blue shirt out,I was managing to get my pair of socks on but Landon startarted to cry.

"Aw mommy is here Landon"I cooed at him picking him up.

He immedialy stopped crying.I can't believe it has been 6 weeks since I gave birth to him.I got my body back in less then two weeks to but it did help with Derek and i well you get the picture. I called my mom up to see if she can feed him because I still needed to get ready for school I was really excited to go back and see all of my friends.

"Hey Sweetie do you have any bottles clean so I can feed him?"She asked getting ready to walk out.

"Yeah check in the dishwater,Derek washed some last night"I explained

She nodded and went downstairs which Derek wasn't going to pick him up for another 30 minutes.I was taking my own car.I got the new Ford Mustang last week and it is pretty amazing.(**Picture will be on profile).**Anyways i continued to get ready and after all that i was done..I actually did a really good job on myself.I went downstairs and saw my mom burping Landon.

"Mom I can finish him up so you can get ready for work?"I said politely.I didn't know what I would do without my parents.

"Sure honey that will be great,your dad left an hour ago" with that she left.

I finished giving Landon his breakfast,Derek was here to get him.

"Hey babe i missed you."I walked up to him givinng him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Missed you to so where is my little guy?"He asked excitely.

"He is in his swing I just got done feeding him".I said getting his diaperbag and jacket for him.

Derek had picked up Landon and left about 5 minutes ago and I was getitng ready to leave because it was now 7:10.I grabbed my car keys and my stomach was in knots because I was excited to come back but I'm not happy about getting homework I was already caught up on mine because Allison or Lydia got it for me. I arrived in the parking lot and i saw Lydia, and Allison beside the buildling door to our school talking i don't think they even saw me coming but I think Allison saw me because she squealed and made her way over here.

"Sam your back,i'm so happ to see you."She said hugging me tightly.

"I missed you to but I can't breath."I said on the verge on choking.

She blushed."Sorry" I jsut shrugged my shoulder into saying I wasn't really mad about it.

"Nice ride Sam when did you get this."She asked happily gazing at the car

"I got it about a week ago,it was an early graduation present from my parents."I happily replied.

After I set the car alarm to my prescious baby Allison dragged me over to the rest of the gang and they said their hellos and they all asked to see a picture of Landon which was taking when Derek had Landon all to himself and Landon was laying on Derek's chest with his hand over him protectively.

"Aww who knew Derek can be this soft."Scott joked.

"Don't let him fool you he can be a sour wolf sometimes."I said playfully.

We all headed to English class and from there it was fine and school was now over for today,but Derek called me during half period to tell me Landon was running a temp from 100.2 to up in the 102' i told him to give him some baby tylenol and lay him down I guess he had the flue which was going around because I wasn't feeling good at all last week to tell you the truth I was actually worried if I was pregnant but I went to the doctor and I was fine.I sighed with relief of that so I vowed myself to get the Marina and I will be safe unitl Landon is atleast 5 years old.i will be 22 Derek found that out and he was relieved when i wasn't, I was now home,but there was a note on the fridge from Derek.

_Sam,_

_Sorry I can't have dinner with you tonight I am training Scott tonight and see if we can get a lead on the Alpha tonight I will call you later on and give Landon a kiss for me._

_Love you both_

_Derek._

After I read the note I went into the living room to see my dad playing with landon in his lap.I smiled.

"Hey honey how was your first day back?"my dad asked sweetly handing me Landon.

"It was good everyone missed me and I have tons of homework so I'm going to go upstairs and do that."

"Okay do you want me to take Landon so you can get it done."I replied smiling.

"Okay and Sam"?My dad called.

"Yes dad?"I asked confused.

"I am really proud of you for taking responsibility for your actions,you have really grown up and became a wonderful mother"He explained proudly.

"Thanks dad I appreciate it and I appreciate you and mom's help."I graciously said and gave him a hug.

I took Landon upstairs with me he decided to sleep because he still had a temp. That worked until he decided to cry when I just got done with my science homework.I picked him up and layed him beside me that finally worked and I finished my homework.I changed Landon's butt and put some pajama's on him and tucked him into his bed.I think he was gonna be out for the rest of the night well I hope he atleast sleeps until four.I put some pajama's on myself and went to bed I was tired even though it was a baby takes a lot out on a 17 year old.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

Derek pov:

Scott and I finally found the Alpha and we were chasing him.I had to be careful though not to be seen from the hunters I haven't had a problem with them since I became a father,we were hot on his trail until Scott was stupid enough to leave his cellphone on and took the call from that we continued to chase after alpha finally stopped in his tracks he must of thought we weren't around because he transformed into his human self.I got up and took a closer look and it took me by surprise because the person who the alpha was no other than my uncle Peter Hale.

"Uncle Peter,your the alpha"? He growled at me.

Cliffhanger

TBC...Review and let me know how you felt about it and what was your favorite part.

Im also sorry if this seemed kind of rushy because i just wanted to get something up. Revew review


	16. Chapter 16

A/n Not many are reading this but this is the last chapter then there is an epilogue.I have another story that im working on then im posting a one-shot then im going on Hiatus for awhile with writing unless if i get more ideas for a story.i changed my mind about Landon being alomst a year old.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

3 months later:

(Sam's pov)

Alot has happened in the past 3 months Derek had found out that his uncle Peter was the alpha,and why he was after me I guess my fathers friend had something to do with the Hale fire that happened 6 years ago I was only11 years . Derek had become alpha and he is doing an amazing job he has helped Scott in so many ways Allison and him are stronger than ever,she had already known about him being a werewolf. Landon has gotten really big he is 4 months old is getting big he loves smiling,playing with people and he is Derek's little boy as soon as he sees him he knows he is going to pick him up when he is in the swing or the today we are having a barbeque today and ,Stiles and his girlfriend Stephanie and our other friends are coming parents My parents had to go to Las vegas for a meeting and they said I could have friends over but nothing to big.I just got out of the shower and I was trying to find something to wear,Landon was sleeping soundly in the crib and Derek was downstairs getting everything ready in the backyard.I looked in my dresser and pulled out a skirt with a white camilsol,I put that on and went into the bathrom to blow dry my hair and straighten it.I decided to put it up in a clip after that I went to call Allison and let her know what time to come over but I couldn't find my cellphone.

"Derek do you know where my cell phone is"I asked calling from the upstairs hallway.

"Check on the nightstand it might be there"He replied back.

I checked my stand and it was there.I just texted Allison and told her to be over here at was phone buzzed back.

~_Sam that sounds great Scott and i are on our way over."-A_

Sounds good~S

After I stuck my phone in my back pocket I went to see if Landon was up because it was time for him to eat and I needed to get him I went in there he was in there making noises so I knew he was up.I grabbed him out of the crib and layed him on the bed.I got him a short outfit out that said stud muffin on it and went downstairs because Allison and everyone else had shown up. Everything was in full swing and Derek was cooking on the grill,Allison had taken Landon and she was playing with rest of them were talking and everyone was having fun I saw Derek and scott secretly talking and I think he is up to something. I went over to see what was up.

(Derek pov)

Scott and I were talking because at the end of tonight I am going to ask Sam to marry me,its not just because we have a baby together I love her very much I never knew I could feel happy again since my family died but I feel alive sam was now coming over.

"What up,what do you need" i asked naturally

I think she could tell I was hiding something.

"Nothing I came over to see what you guys were up to and see if the hamburgers and that are done"? She stated eyeing me slowly.

"There almost done and we were just catching up you know the usual sports talk"I said lieing through my teeth.

She gave up and went over to feed Landon his bottle I can't believe it has been 4 months since Sam has given birth to him,last night she finally gave in and we finally had a night to ourselves if you know what I mean,but she is on birth control and i use a condom because we don't want any more kids right I got everything together to make sure that moment was perfect.I know she will say yes we love each other very much.

2 hours later:

Everyone was fool and they were getting was tired, Landon was sleeping in the playpen and I had Allison take Sam and had her sit in front of the picnic table.

"Okay everyone can I have your attension"Derek called out.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Please gather around there is something I need to do."Sam will you sit in this chair."I asked confidently motioning for her to sit in the chair.

She sat in the chair.I got down on one knee.

She gasped."Derek what are you doing"?She asked shocked

"Sam I have fallen in love with you and not just because your the mother of my son because you are a beautiful person inside and out and you are and selfless will you do the honor of becoming my wife"I asked hopefully.

"Yes" she exclaimed.

I slipped the ring on her finger it was a 50 karat sliver diamond ring it wasn't cheap,everyone congratulated us and left. I got Landon and Sam and I went up and settled into bed it was now 8:30 and we were exhausted.

"Im tired u ready for bed"?She asked putting Landon in the crib.

"Yes"I yawned back

I stripped down to my boxers and hopped in bed with Sam and we went to sleep also decided to get married after she graduates.

TBC...Next up epilogue 18 years later Landon going to college and he has a little sister who he is 4 years olde than her name is Leslie Jane Hale

Review and let me know what you think...I have worked so hard on this story.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the final chapter:) Hope u liked this story.I know I did:)

This takes place 14 years later when Landon is leaving for they had another kid who is 14 years name is Laura Hale,they named her after Derek's sister.

oh Derek is a carpenter and Sam is a Journalist.

Enjoy!

Epilogue-14 years later

(Sam pov)

Everything has happened in these past 14 years later,Derek and I gotten married right after college we have been inseparateable since. Since then we even had a little girl when Landon was four years old we named her after Derek's sister who was killed years name is Laura marie Hale. Scott and Allison had gotten married a year after Derek and I and they have a baby girl name Olivia she is 2 years old and they have another one on the way.I have't heard anything about Jackson and Lydia. Stiles he met a nice girl name Jasmine my baby is leaving for college it feels just like yesterday that I had found out i was pregnant but that was 14 years ago and I'm now 31 one years old and Derek is 36.I keep in touch with my parents,after they retired they bought a condo in Florida and we visit them a couple times a I went upstairs to see what the commotion was.I heard yelling.I went into the bedroom and Landon had his sister in a headlock.

"Landon Hale what do you think your doing"I asked with a hand on my hip.

"Nothing Laura is being her annoying self so I put her in a headlock."He replied putting her back down.

"Well get the rest of your boxes in the car you have to leave for the airport in an hour."I said looking at him sternly.

"Okay Iam almost done packing the rest of my things.I'll be down in the minute"He replied.

"Okay Laura come down it is time to eat were having Steaks on the grill and Allison and Scott are coming over".I replied giong back downstairs.

"Okay" she replied and left.

Me and Laura headed downstairs this barbeque was for Landon were celebrating because he is going to college and we are so proud of him plus I have a suprise to tell Derek.I hope he is not mad when I tell him he is going to be a father the baby and Laura will be 14 years apart and I will be 49 when he or she will graduate from high school I went to the backyard and saw that Allison and Scott were here.

"Allison you guys are here already"I questioned giving her a big hug.

"Yeah we just got here about 15 minutes ago." she replied sitting she is 6 months along and you can was having another won't be a werewolf though because you had to be born one and Scott was just bit.

"So did you tell Derek the good news yet"She asked nosely.

"No not yet I'm going to wait until you guys leave,is Stiles still coming with his girlfriend"?I asked hopefully.

"No he had to work and the news is that he proposed last night so they are getting married"Allison replied.

"Oh well I guess it's just us then"I replied sadly.

Everyone gathered around a few minutes later because dinner was now done and we all stand in line to get our food.

"Mom Landon just butt in front of me"She complained.

"Landon it is your last day here will you try and not bother your sister please"I begged.

He sighed and went back to the end of the line.

"Sam are you okay your not looking to good"Derek asked concerned.

"Yeah we'll talk about it later"I replied changing the subject.

I didn't really want to tell him right I hope he does okay with his werewolf abilities why he is in college even though he will be an hour away, he became one when he was 14 years didn't get the abilities so she is just like me Derek said it is uncommon for females to become one. Anyways we all sat down and enjoyed each others company hours later it was 7:30 and everyone was leaving.

"Thanks for coming everyone Derek and I had so much fun."I said thanking them.

"Yes thanks for inviting us"Allisona and Scott said.

"Yeah better get going though I think olivia is getting tired."Allison said giving her to Scott.

"Yeah we have to say goodbye to Landon."I said sadly.

"Yeah I can't believe he is 18 years old I remember when he was just born."Allison said.

Now it was time to say goodbye to Landon.

"Well mom and dad all my stuff is in the car.I'm ready to go"He replied sadly.

"Okay give me a hug and remember this will always be your house and remember to call and visit"I explained in tears.

"Mom don't cry like you said i'll visit"He said giving me a hug.

"Dad see you later"He replied They just gave each other a high gave him a lecture about when he gets angry and he stays in control.

Anyways Landon was gone and Laura had went to bed 2 hours later and it was time for me and Derek to talk.

"Hey Derek I have something to tell you"I replied nervously.

"Your pregnant"he said nonchantly.

"How did you know?"I asked confused.

"I saw the test up in the bathroom garbage can."He replied.

"Are u mad"I asked.

"No it gives us a chance to be parents again because Laura is almost 18"He replied.

"Thank you"I said giving him a kiss.

I'm so glad that he wasn't mad or anything,and it does give us another chance at being parents.I went up to bed.I was tired.

(Derek pov)(short)

I can't believe I get another chance at being a father.I'm so happy,if someone told me 14 years ago that I was going to get married and have 3 kids I would told them I wouldn't believe them.I am so grateful how my life is,and I wouldn't change it for the world.I joined Sam upstairs and went to sleep.

The End!

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing me know what your thoughts are on this and the rest of the story.

Thanks.

Samilynn23


End file.
